Passion Mortelle
by xQueen
Summary: PS : La bague est celle que j'avais choisis pour demander ta main. Ma dernière volonté, est que tu l'as garde à ton doigt aussi longtemps que tu vivras. Mon coeur t'appartient, prends-en soin. OS EN DEUX PARTIES !
1. Chapter 1

**Passion Mortelle**

" _Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire. Me voilà plus vieille d'une année, encore. Vingt-cinq ans n'est pas vieux, mais lorsque je vois que je me rapproche progressivement de la trentaine, ça me fait paniquer. Je ne serais plus dans la catégories de " ces jeunes d'aujourd'hui " mais dans celle de " ces jeunes d'autrefois "; et cela me terrorisait. Papa m'avait raconté que lorsque maman à eue trente ans, ce fut un vrai calvaire pour la sortir de la dépression dans laquelle elle était tombée. À ce qui paraît, pendant deux semaines elle n'avait plus été la même, allant jusqu'à boire une bouteille ou deux d'alcool par jour, alors qu'elle ne buvait jamais. Et donc, j'avais peur. Peur d'avoir trente ans. Peur de réagir comme elle. Je ne veux pas être une alcoolique. Si c'est arriver à ma mère, ce n'est pas spécialement obliger de m'arriver également, c'est vrai. Mais beaucoup de personne me dit que je ressemble énormément à ma mère, pas simplement par le physique, mais également sur mes manières. _

_Je déteste le jour de mon anniversaire aussi pour une autre chose : c'est la date de ma rupture avec mon premier et dernier petit copain, dont j'étais follement et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui. Il n'avait pas pu venir avec moi, lorsque je quittais l'Amérique car sa mère était malade et il souhaitait rester près d'elle. Mais cela fait cinq ans à présent et je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle de sa part. Mais pourtant, cela ne m'empêchais pas de continuer de l'aimer, malgré que tout un océan nous séparait aujourd'hui. _"

- FLASH BACK -

- 6 ans auparavant -

-Edward, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

Ma gorge était douloureuse face à ce que j'allais lui dire. Je n'étais pas prête du tout, loin de là même, mais cela faisait à présent deux mois que j'étais au courant et dans deux jours ce que je ne désirais pas allait se produire et il avait le droit d'être au courant - après tout, il est mon petit copain depuis 3 ans.

-Est-ce important ? Questionne-t-il en pressant mon dos contre son torse nue.

Nous avions passée l'après-midi à la plage - en l'honneur de mon dix-neuvième anniversaire - et malgré qu'il était neuf heures du soir passé, nous étions toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, encore en maillot de bain malgré la fraîcheur plus que frissonnante de la nuit.

-Je m'en vais.

Je le sentis ce tendre, mais il ne dit rien, restant simplement silencieux. Je n'osais me retournée pour connaître sa réaction, alors je ne bougeais pas et admirait les douces vagues s'entrechoquer en elles.

-Quand tu dis que tu t'en vas... tu veux dire que tu me quittes ?

Son ton était froid et j'en frissonnai. Je fus dans l'obligation de fermer quelques secondes les yeux pour ne pas pleurer.

-Ce n'est pas ça, murmurais-je. Je quitte la ville, ainsi que le pays.

Je murmurais, pour la simple raison que j'avais peur d'éclater en sanglot si je parlais trop fort.

-Où ça ?

-En France, à Paris.

Il fit quelque chose auquel je ne m'attendais absolument pas : Il me pousa, pas méchament mais fermement, avant de se lever et d'arpenter la plage, allant de deux trois pas à gauche, à deux trois pas à droite. Il restait silencieux, mais je savais que c'était pour contenir sa colère.

-Je t'en pris, dit quelque chose.

Je le suppliai carrément, mais ça n'avait guère d'importance; son silence face à ma déclaration était insuportable.

Je me levai à mon tour et me plaçai devant lui. Nos regards se rencontrèrent, et j'eue envie de baisser les yeux, tend son regard m'intimidait en cet instant. Il détourna la tête et repris ses allez et retour qui commençait à me donner le tournis.

-Edward, s'il te plait, dit quelque chose, je sais pas... N'importe quoi.

Il s'arrêta soudainement, dès que mes mots eurent finit de sortir de ma bouche et il se retourna lentement, avant de briser la faible distance entre nous en venant s'approcher de moi.

-Tu veux que je dise quelque chose ? Me demanda-t-il en me saisisant fortement par les deux bras.

-Edward, couinais-je, tu me fais mal.

Il serra un peu plus fort, alors qu'il poursuivait :

-Voilà quelque chose : La femme que j'aime compte partir s'exiler en Europe, moi qui croyait que tu étais la femme de ma vie ! Je prévoyais de demander ta main dans deux semaines ! Au début, je voulais faire ma demande aujourd'hui, le jour de ton anniversaire, mais j'ai demander à faire rajouter un diamant sur ta bague alors il fallait que je prenne mon mal en patience en attendant deux semaines !

Il se stoppa et dessera sa prise, laissant ses bras tomber mollement le long de son corps. Mes bras me fessaient souffrire, mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'importait le plus : Le discour de mon amoureux m'avait pronfondément toucher, si tant que des larmes vinrent couler le long de mes joues. Il déposa délictement ses mains sur mon visage, le prenant en coupe. Il sécha à l'aide de ses index mes joues, récupérant les larmes sur ses doigts qu'il apporta à sa bouche, me faisant rougir.

-Je t'aime, Edward. Je t'aime tant, si tu savais.

Il me répondit en plaquant délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes et me demanda rapidement accès à ma bouche, que je lui accordait. Plus nos lèvres bougeaient, plus notre baiser était bestial et plus l'air nous manquait, mais aucun de nous deux ne désirait briser ce moment.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres, et son haleine mentholé frappa mon visage. Tu as dix-neuf ans maintenant, tu es en droit de rester.

Je me séparais doucement de lui, à contre coeur. La nuit avait rapidement progresser dans le ciel et la lune était à présent visible; Je devais bientôt être à la maison.

-J'ai toujours voulue être styliste, rétorquais-je en souriant faiblement. Aller à Paris pour le travail de mes parents, est également une belle opportunité pour moi-même.

Je ne savais pas si cétait lui ou plutôt moi-même que je tentais de convaincre, mais même si j'avais une chance de réaliser mon rêve, j'aurai aimée du plus profond de mon être, vivre avec Edward, me marier, comme il le projetait et pourquoi pas avoir des enfants. En pensant à la vie que j'aurai pus avoir avec lui, les larmes menaçaient à nouveau de couler, mais je les ravalaient en reniflant bruyamment.

-Quand pars-tu ?

-Dans deux jours, répondais-je tout de suite.

J'avais honte de ne pas lui avoir toucher mot plus tôt.

-Et je parie que tu ne le sais pas depuis hier ? Son ton était légèrement sarcastique.

Je retournai à la place que nous avions occupés des minutes plus tôt et enfilait ma robe blanche par-dessus mon maillot de bain deux pièces et refit face vers Edward, qui se trouvait à présent juste derrière-moi.

-Vient avec moi, proposais-je, en ne répondant pas à sa question, geste volontaire.

Edward avait vingt-et-un ans, et il pouvait donc venir avec moi.

-Maman est malade, je ne peux pas la laisser seule alors qu'elle est ma dernière parente.

J'hochai la tête, compréensible.

-Ok... Euh.. Je... Il faut que j'y aille.

Je voulais couper court la conversation, car je ne voulais qu'une seule chose : M'engouffrer dans la chaleur de ma couette et m'empifrer de glace à la vanille, ou à la pistache pourquoi pas. Alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter la plage, une pression se fit ressentir sur mon poignet et je me retournai. Edward me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort, mais sans me faire mal. Je réciproquais l'étreinte, et je m'autorisai à pleurer silencieusement.

-Crois-tu aux relations à distance ? Quémandais-je, toujours ma tête dans son torse.

-Bella, tu s'est bien que non.

Deux jours plus tard, lors de mon départ, Edward n'avait pas été présent à l'aéroport. Le jour de mon départ et même la veille, je lui avait envoyer au moins une centaine de message, auquel il n'avait pas prit la peine de répondre. Mes messages disaient tous pareils; que j'aurai souhaitée que notre relation ne se termine pas de cette manière, que notre amour ne s'épuisse jamais. Je lui avais donner le nom de mon vol et l'heure, et également ma nouvlle adresse si il souhaitait venir me voir, mais rien. Et alors que je pénétrai dans l'avion à la suite de mes parents, je ne pu m'empêcher de jeter un dernière coup d'oeil derrière-moi. Mais hélas, il n'avait pas daiger ce montrer.

**- Fin du flash Back -**

Deux jours plus tard

" _Cher journal, _

_Savais-tu que la vie étais cruelle ? Probablement que oui, je suis certaine l'avoir déjà noter quelque part, des pages auparavant. Après avoir pleurer pratiquement toute la journée de mon anniversaire, hier, j'ai fais une rencontre des plus interressantes, mais des plus tristes également et je regrette d'avoir décidé ce jour-là pour magasiner, seule, comme j'en avais l'habitude. _

_Je t'explique : Alors que je sortais d'une boutique de chaussure, je suis tomber sur Emmett, c'est le petit frère de Edward, qui n'avait que seize ans, lorsque j'ai quitter l'Amérique. Malgré qu'il avait prit pas mal de centimètre et que ses cheveux étaient plus courts, j'avais facilement réussie à le reconnaître. Il avait été heureux de me voir, tout come je l'avais été et bien sûr, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de me dire que lui avait fait le déplacement en France, contrairement à son frère. Nous nous sommes arrêter à un Starbuck ou nous avons prit un café et quelques gâteaux et nous avons beaucoup parler, racontant notre vie ses six dernières années, avant qu'il ne dérive la conversation sur Edward, sujet que je n'avais pas osée aborder. J'avais donc apprit qu'il lui avait fallu du temps pour se remettre de notre séparation et durant la plupart des nuits de la première année, il faisait des nuits blanches dû à ses nombreuses larmes qui ne se tarrissaient pas. L'année suivante, la mère de Emmett et Edward est décédée de son cancer et mon amoureux est ensuite partit s'installer au Canada, quittant Los Angeles et délaisant son frère de tout juste dix-huit ans. Quelques mois plus tard, Emmett avait reçu un coup de téléphone, lui apprenant le suicide de son frère, dû à une balle dans la tête. Après cette déclaration, je n'ai fais que pleurer et Emmett m'a accompagné dans son appartement - il avait emménagé depuis peu et comptais venir me voir à ma boutique. Bref, je n'ai pas arrêter de pleurer et lorsque mes larmes se sont stoppées, je me suis endormie. A mon réveil, il faisait jour, et Emmett et moi avons parler le reste de la journée comme-ci de rien n'était, puis il m'a raccompagnée chez moi, malgré que j'avais ma voiture. A ma porte, je l'ai invité à boire un café, mais il a poliment refusé et nous nous sommes échangés nos numéros de téléphone, puis il m'a tendu une lettre qui semblait jaunis par le temps, en me disant que cela venait de Edward. Lorsque j'ai lue la lettre, j'ai pleurée, pleurée et encore pleurée, puis je me suis endomorie une nouvelle fois. Et me voilà, en train d'écrire dans mon journal intime à plus de trois heures du matin. Dans la lettre, une bague en argent munie d'un diamant rouge en forme de coeur était présent et en lisant la lettre, j'avais compris : _

_**Chère Bella,**_

_**Je ne sais ce que tu es devenue, mais j'espère du plus profond de moi-même que ta vie est à la hauteur de tes espérances et que tu as pu réaliser ton rêve, ou du moins, peut-être es-tu en train de le réaliser ? A la date où j'écris cette lettre, nous sommes le 23 novembre et cela fait trois ans que tu es partie. Tu me manques énormément, tu sais. Je ne sais pas quand tu liras cette lettre, à vrai dire, je ne sais même pas si tu parviendras à la lire un jour, mais je veux que tu sache que je t'aime du plus profond de mon être, du plus profond de mon âme et que mon coeur ne peut supporter cette doulour au fond de moi, qui me rappelle constament que tu n'es plus là. La veille de ton départ pour Paris et même le jour-même, je répondais à chacun de tes messages... Mais j'effaçai ensuite m'a réponse, ne la trouvant pas suffisante. Puis, durant un peu plus d'un an, j'ai composer plusieurs fois par jours ton numéro, mais je raccrochai avant que la première tonalité ne vienne. A la mort de maman, j'ai voulu venir te rejoindre, mais j'ai pensé que tu avais probablement dû refaire ta vie avec un autre homme, ce qui ne serait pas une surprise : Tu es si belle et si douce, que tout homme est près à tomber dans tes frèles bras. Deux mois après les dix-huit ans de Emmett, je suis partit vivre quelques mois au canada, jusqu'à ce jour. Ca fait quatre mois que je vis dans ce pays, et je l'aime bien. Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai quitter Los Angeles ? Eh bien tout simplement parce que tout les endroits auquel nous sommes aller me faisait penser à toi, et c'était bien trop douloureux; il fallait que je cesse de ressacer le passer, que j'arrête de m'accrocher à des souvenirs qui au final, ne m'aideront à avancer en rien. J'ai longtemps pensé que m'exiler au Canada serait un bon remède pour parvenir à t'oublier, mais je me suis tromper et cet ainsi que je rédige une lettre à ton encontre que j'espère, qui te parviendra de je ne sais quelle manière. J'ai une arme à feu à mes côtés, et je vais m'en servir à la fin de la rédaction de cette lettre. Je ne mourrais pas entièrement, puisqu'une partie de moi est déjà morte lorsque tu t'es éloigné de moi, le soir de ton dix-neuvième anniversaire, lorsque tu avais quittée la plage. Ne t'en veux pas, je ne meurs pas par ta faute, alors je refuse que tu te blame, c'est simplement une question de choix et celui-ci n'appartient qu'à moi. **_

_**Je t'aime,**_

_**Edward.**_

_**PS : La bague est celle que j'avais choisis pour demander ta main. Ma dernière volonté, est que tu l'a garde à ton doigt aussi longtemps que tu vivras. Mon coeur t'appartient, prends-en soin. **_

_Magnifique lettre, n'est-ce pas ? Tout en écrivant, je ne peut m'empêcher de m'arrêter tout les deux mots, pour pouvoir admirier cette magnifique bague, dont le coeur, est comme celui de Edward, d'après les dernières mots couchés sur la lettre. Cependant, alors que je rive mon regard sur l'extérieur, trois questions tournent en boucle dans ma tête : _

_Edward, es-tu heureux à présent ? Souffres-tu encore ? ... Veilles-tu sur moi ? _"


	2. Chapter 2

**Passion Mortelle - Partie 2**

_Une semaine plus tard_

Déjà une semaine que je savais qu'Edward était partit, les jours défilaient lentement, comme une douce torture, et plus le temps passaient, plus la douleur qui tiraillait mon coeur était forte. Ses six dernières années, je souffrais de la distance qui nous séparait, mais je me consolais en me disant qu'il n'avait même pas prit la peine de venir me voir, n'y même de m'appeler ou de me texter. Mais à présent, savoir qu'il n'y a plus aucune chance, plus aucun espoir que je retombe sur son visage... Mon coeur se gonfle d'une plus grande douleur à cette pensée.

Emmett a été très présent durant cette semaine, m'aidant à aller mieux et sa présence me consolait un minimum. Il avait beau être le frère d'Edward, il ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était beau garçon, mais sa beauté n'égalisait pas celle de mon amoureux et personne ne pourrait rivalisé avec lui, pas même le gars sexy qui était venu deux semaines plus tôt dans ma boutique. La seule chose qui désignait un lien de parenté entre Emmett et Edward - autre que leur sang - étaient leurs yeux émeraudes et encore, ceux d'Edward était plus intense que ceux de son petit frère.

-Pourquoi est-ce que cela fait si mal ? Demandais-je à Emmett, alors que nous quittions le taxi.

Nous étions au Canada, j'avais ressentis le besoin d'aller voir l'appartement dans lequel avait loger Edward pendant quelques mois. Emmett m'avait dit que l'appart' avait appartenu autrefois à leur parents, donc il n'y y avait pas de louer à payer et tout les meubles qu'Edward avait entreposés étaient rester tel quel, rien n'avait été toucher après sa mort, et Emmett n'y était même pas aller.

-J'imagine que c'est une preuve qu'il était bien vivant, que tu l'aimais.

La phrase d'Emmett n'était qu'un murmure, mais elle m'était cependant apparu.

Je choisis de focalisé mon regard sur le vieil immeuble dégarnit de couleur, qui était face à moi.

-Est-ce bien ici ? Questionnais-je.

-La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, j'avais neuf ans, mais à part le faite que l'immeuble est perdu ses couleurs, oui, c'est ici.

J'hochai la tête et nous entrons à l'intérieur, après que j'ai eue pris une profonde inspiration, censé me donner une petite part de courage, en vain. Nous fûmes dans l'obligation de monter les étages à pieds, l'immeuble ne comportant pas d'ascenseur, et l'appartement se trouvait au cinquième étage. Lorsque nous arrivons sur le pallier, j'étais à bout de souffle, contrairement à Emmett qui ne semblait avoir fait pratiquement aucun effort.

-Es-tu prêtes ? Quémande-t-il.

-Oui.

Il insère la clé dans la serrure et me fit signe d'entrer la première, mais je refusai, je préférai le laisser passer en premier. Lorsque je fus à l'intérieur, je me sentis soudain mal. Je me rappelais instantanément les paroles d'Emmett, m'apprenant qu'il s'était donner la mort dans cet appartement, dans le salon, salle où je pénétrais à la suite d'Emmett justement.

J'admirai la pièce; impeccablement bien ranger. La plupart des meubles étaient dans les tons noires et j'aimai bien ça. Un piano trônait dans le coin de la pièce et je mis approchais doucement. Le clavier était ouvert et je décidai de le fermer, mais une partition attira mon intention et je m'assis sur le petit banc pour la lire. Sa semblait être une douce mélodie et le titre était : _**Mon amour envolé**_. A la lecture de ce titre, mon coeur se serra de douleur et je décidai de jouer la mélodie, curieuse de voir à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler.

La mélodie était très lente, dans les tons aigues et graves, un mélange si parfait. Edward et moi nous nous connaissions depuis que nous étions petits, il avait emménager un matin d'hiver deux maisons plus loin de chez moi et nous avions fait connaissances. Nous avions plusieurs points communs, dont deux principalement qui consistait à aimer la lecture et la musique, ayant tout deux une préférence pour le piano. Alors l'année suivante, après avoir bien insisté auprès de nos parents, nous avions prit des cours ensemble, pendant cinq ans. Au fur et à mesure, la mélodie se faisait plus triste, les notes volaient plus vite, pour finalement se tarirent petit à petit. Lorsque j'eue terminer, j'avais les larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage et c'est des bras puissants qui vinrent enserrer ma taille.

-Edward, chuchotais-je.

-Non, c'est Emmett.

Sa voix était enroué et je continuai de pleurer, lui aussi apparament, mais je n'en n'étais pas certaine.

-Désoler je... Il avait l'habitude de me serrer ainsi dans ses bras.

Nous restions ainsi quelques minutes, avant que je ne me calme. Nous nous séparâmes et je fermai le clavier, après avoir prit la partition que j'engouffrai dans mon sac. Je voulais pouvoir être capable d'entendre cette mélodie tout le temps, avoir un piano à la main servirait au moins à quelque chose. La dernière fois que j'avais jouer de cet instrument classique, c'était lorsque j'étais encore en couple avec Edward.

-C'est la seule chose qu'Edward jouait, m'apprit Emmett, alors que nous entrons dans une chambre. _Sa _chambre.

-Je n'avais pas été capable de rejouer jusqu'à aujourd'hui, lui appris-je en souriant faiblement.

Je fixai la chambre, l'observant dans les moindres détails; elle était dans les tons bleu marin et blanc. Sur un côté du lit, trônait une chemise bleu clair, avec à ses côté un top à bretelle rouge, vêtement féminin, qui me fit ouvrir la bouche de surprise. Je m'avançai doucement du tissu de femme et le prit délicatement dans mes mains.

-Je pensais l'avoir perdue, chuchotais-je.

-_Bella_.

Je me retournai et fixai la chambre, avant de déposé mon regard sur Emmett.

-Tu as entendu ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

-De quoi ?

-Mon nom a été prononcé... Par Edward.

-_Mon amour_.

-Sa a recommencé ! M'exclamais-je, les larmes aux yeux. Dis-moi que tu as entendu et que je ne suis pas folle.

Le top à bretelle rouge toujours dans les mains, je m'approchai d'Emmett, alors que la voix d'Edward persistait à m'appeler. Emmett s'entêtait à me dire qu'il n'entendait rien, que je me faisais des idées dû à la peine et à la fatigue qui s'était accumulé durant plusieurs jours, et moi, je lui frappai le torse. Je n'étais pas folle.

-_Bébé, Bella, mon amour... Réveille-toi_.

**J'ouvrai les yeux, face à moi se trouvait Edward et je dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour être certaine de ma vision. Edward ne pouvait être là, il était mort. J'ouvrais à nouveau les yeux, Edward était toujours au-dessus de moi, un sourire en coin déposé sur les lèvres et je me redressai doucement. Je remarquai alors que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre de mon appartement de France, mais dans un autre lit, plus jolie et la place à mes côtés était défaite, chose qui ne se produisait jamais. Qui avait dormit-là, cette nuit, avec moi ?**

**-Bella ? Mon amour, ça va ?**

**Je redressai la tête face à Edward. Je devais probablement rêver.**

**-Tu es mort, tu n'es pas réellement là, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Je suis là, Bella ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu as juste fait un rêve, il est quatorze heures, mon ange. **

**Je secouai la tête, peu certaine de ce qu'il disait, alors qu'il enchaînait :**

**-Touche-moi. Si je n'étais pas réellement là, tu ne pourrais pas me toucher. **

**Devais-je faire ce qu'il me disait ? Après tout, il n'y avait que de cette manière que je pouvais savoir si il était réel ou non. Je décidai cependant de me pincer avant, ce qui fit que Edward ricanna légèrement, avant que je ne dépose doucement ma main sur sa joue. **

**-Tu es là, murmurais-je.**

**J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. J'avais eue tellement peur de le perdre à jamais. Je lui sautais au cou et il me frotta le dos en un geste appaisant.**

**-Bien sûr que je suis là, je serais toujours là, Bella. Toujours.**


End file.
